Wild About You 2
by crimsonseahawk
Summary: This is part 2 of my series Wild About You. Bo and Lauren start their adventure of college life together.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: OMG! I'm finally back :) I want to apologize for the long wait. I just can't help life gets so busy :(( Also, I feel like my muse left for a few weeks, but it's back now. I wanted to start off with a bang, just catching up on Lauren and Bo during their summer. I hope everyone enjoys. Please read and review!

Wild About You 2

Chapter 1

"Bobo, have you made up your mind?" Kenzi asked her best friend who sat next to her in a lounge chair.

The brunette sipped some more of her drink before placing it on the table between them. Bo sighed and looked at her friend through the sun glasses that were currently adorning her face. "I'm still not sure, but I feel like it would be a good opportunity."

Kenzi pushed her own sunglasses up and stared out into the ocean. It had been a long month. It took her two weeks just to get Bo out of the bed. Since Lauren had been gone, Bo had been a living zombie. "I think you need something to do."

Bo agreed with a sigh, laying around all day wasn't helping her at all. All she thought about was Lauren and it wasn't healthy. "I'll call him later."

The young girl smiled on the inside like she had accomplished something big. Without replying, Kenzi looked over at Bo. The color had started to come back. The two weeks Bo had locked herself away really did a number on her. Bo had lost weight and was pale as a ghost. 'Beach Therapy should really be considered as a form of treatment' Kenzi thought with a smile.

Bo smiled over at Kenzi. "Thank you."

"For what?" Kenzi asked innocently.

The brunette smirked. "Just thanks…"

The large bed was soft against Lauren's body. Her body had become very acclimated since she spent most of her time in it. She was so ready to go home, she couldn't stand it. The blonde held Bo's shirt close to her body. It made her feel as if Bo was laying right beside her. She had to, no, needed to feel Bo next to her.

The first few weeks she had made herself sick. Craig has insisted she go to the doctor, but Lauren knew why she was sick. If this is what she felt like because to have to spend a few months apart, she didn't want to know what heartbreak felt like. It scared her to know end.

Lauren reached over to grab her phone when she heard a small knock on the door. She breathed in deeply before she spoke aloud. "Come in…"

Craig poked his head inside his daughter's door. All he wanted was her to enjoy her time here. He hated seeing her like this. "Hey, how about we go out and get some food?"

The blonde sat up in the bed and placed the phone down in front of her. "Where do you want to go?"

He smiled. "There's this place right on the beach. You will love it."

"Do they have the fish tacos I love so much?" Lauren asked with a little excitement.

"Yes…and they are the best I've had."

A small smile finally formed across Lauren's face. Her eyes met her father's and she could see herself in him. The drive and her personality fit her almost to a 'T.' The blonde knew she had been acting childish, but no one understood how she felt. Bo would be the only other person who could remotely understand. She instantly felt the need to apologize to her father for the way she had been acting. "Dad, before we go, I would like to say something."

The dark-haired man smiled at his daughter. "I'm all ears."

Lauren took a deep breath before she started speaking. "I just wanted to apologize. I know how hard you've worked so I could have a good time."

Craig shook his head for her to stop. "You don't need to apologize. I didn't realize how important Bo was to you. I should have worked a little harder and compromised a little. Your mother tried to tell me."

The blonde saw the guilt written all over his face. "It's okay. I've learned a lot over the past few weeks. I think this time was good for me. My relationship with Bo scares me and the way I feel scares me. I needed a step back to realize how much she means to me. I never want to take her for granted."

Craig chuckled to himself. "You are to wise for an eighteen-year-old. Are you sure you're my daughter?"

"Dad…."

He threw his hands up in defense. "Okay, you win. Really though, are you sure you want to move in with Bo. I mean that's a huge step."

Lauren smiled shyly, trying not to say the wrong thing in front of her dad. "We haven't had a ton of time to talk about, but we are trying not to look at it like that."

"Like what?"

"Like we are a couple moving in together."

Craig was confused. "…but you are."

Lauren sighed, trying to figure out the best way to explain it. "we are going to be roommates who go to see the same college, not a couple who share a home."

He thought hard on what to say next. Their idea was good, but not realistic. "So, every morning you go into the kitchen to get breakfast and she's standing there you don't plan on giving her a kiss?"

Lauren finally blushed but answered his question. "Oh, I totally plan on giving her a kiss."

They chuckled together, and Lauren spoke once again. "I honestly don't know how to explain it, but we plan on having ground rules. I know we are going to need our own space sometimes."

"I am pleased that you already realize this…"

The blonde smiled again. "But at this moment, I'm tired of my own space."

Lauren finally crashed back on her bed, hours later. They had went to eat and then walked down the boardwalk. She smiled at how much she had enjoyed herself. As much as she enjoyed her time with her father, she couldn't help but wish Bo was there to share it with her. She knew Bo would have enjoyed the lights and the food. The picture messages she sent Bo was replied by hearts and smiley's. The blonde smiled again and picked up her phone to dial a familiar number.

"Hey, beautiful."

The blonde couldn't help but blush, that always got to her. "Hi…"

"It seemed like you had a good time, tonight." Bo mentioned with a smile.

"I actually did. Dad took me to eat those tacos I was telling you about."

Bo held the phone up to her ear and made her way up the stairs in her own house. "Yeah, what's that? The third time in two weeks?"

Lauren smirked. "Shut it, I will try and make them for you when I get home."

The door to Bo's room was finally shut and she pulled the sheets down, so she could get in. The brunette smiled on the other end of the phone. "I will be glad to enjoy your cooking, love. I miss you and your cooking."

A sigh escaped from Lauren. "I miss everything about you."

"What do you miss most?" Bo asked with a mischievous tone in her voice.

Lauren heard it, but she wasn't going to play along right away. "Well, I miss the way you look at me and hold me when we sleep."

Bo smiled into the phone and dropped her free hand to lay across her abdomen. "How about when I kiss you?"

The blonde shook her head and turned onto her side. "You know I miss that."

The brunette got bold. She had to try. "What are you doing?"

"Laying in my bed…"

"Perfect…" Bo whispered into the phone. It had been a very long month. Their conversations had been short, more about what they had done or planned on doing. She need some affection, to know or feel that she was being missed.

Lauren smirked. She could tell by Bo's tone that she was up to something. "What are you up to?"

"I miss the way you moan when I kiss your neck."

The blonde swallowed hard and thought back too few moments they had shared together. She to, missed that. "Yeah, Yes…me, too."

Bo smiled again to herself as she listened to Lauren. She knew she had caught the blonde off guard. "The way you moan or the way I kiss you?"

"Now, you're just messing with me!"

Bo shook her head. "I like to see you all flustered, especially when it involves me and you doing inappropriate things."

Lauren bit her bottom lip. She found herself wanting to continue this banter. "What inappropriate things?"

Finally, Bo let out a sigh of relief. She knew Lauren was on board. The brunette was already turned on by their light banter. "When I go down you, the look on your face and the sounds you make. I think about it all the time."

Lauren groaned imaging Bo between her legs. She closed her eyes and pictured it for a moment. "I miss your lips on me."

It was now Bo's turn to bite her lip. She imagined Lauren laying on her bed thinking about them, talking to her. The brunette thought about her long, blonde hair flowing down her back and across her pillow. Lauren's perfect cheek, flushed pink, laying softly against it. "Tell me exactly what you're doing."

"I'm laying on my side, holding the phone up to my ear."

"What are you wearing?" Bo inquired, wanting her visual to be perfect.

Lauren smiled once again. "I'm wearing pink pajama pants and a white tank top."

"No socks? No Bra? That's it?"

"That's it." Lauren stated firmly.

Bo was still putting everything together in her imagination. She just needed a little more information. "Okay, that's good. Tell me about your bed."

The blonde looked around, so she could tell Bo everything she saw. "It's a queen. The headboard is white, and the comforter is a mint green with white sheets."

A soft moan escaped from Bo as she imagined Lauren laying across the bed. The only thing missing was her. She longed to lay next to the blonde and bury her hands in her hair and kiss her lips. It had been one long month. The brunette did not know how she was going to make it another month without Lauren. Without her smile and her touch, Bo struggled.

"What are you thinking about?" Lauren asked when she heard Bo moan.

"Honestly?"

Lauren smirked. "Yes."

"I'm thinking about your hands on me…" Bo whispered out as her hand trailed across her stomach and slightly underneath her shirt.

A smile emerged from Lauren as she made herself more comfortable. She was getting excited by the enticement of the conversation. "Where am I touching?"

Bo couldn't believe where this was going. She was almost speechless. "Umm…my breasts."

Lauren wanted to snicker, but she kept it to herself. It was rare that she had Bo on her toes. "They are always so soft in my palms, they are perfect…"

Bo interrupted before she could finish. "Are you sure your okay with this? I want you to be comfortable."

"Bo, please, I'm not fragile. I'm a big girl."

Bo chuckled. "Okay then, where were we?"

"My hands were on your breasts."

Just hearing Lauren talk like that, sent an ache straight to her core. Bo was so excited she almost couldn't contain it. "That's so hot."

"Bo…"

A smile escaped Bo's lips again, she needed to behave. "I love the way your hands feel on my breasts. The way you tease and caress them, Lauren."

Lauren finally closed her eyes imagining doing those things to her girlfriend. "How about when I touch your nipples? I love to feel them get hard when I touch them."

"Fuck…" Bo moaned as she caressed her on breasts. She took her nipples between her fingers and squeezed them. "They are so hard right now, Lo."

The blonde took a deep breath, she was enjoying this, more than she thought she would. "Bo, it's been a long month."

Bo sighed, knowing exactly how her girlfriend felt. "I know, babe. You know you can talk to me about anything, right?"

Lauren smiled. "I know and right now I want to feel like you're here with me. I want you here loving on me."

Bo moaned loudly. "You have no idea how much you turn me on, I wish you could feel how much I want you."

The blonde could feel the moisture pool between her legs. She wanted to relieve that ache that had formed. As she heard Bo's voice, she let her hands trail beneath her lounge pants, rubbing softly across her covered mound. "I am so wet right now."

The brunette's mouth went completely dry when she heard that come out of Lauren's mouth. "Are you touching yourself?"

"Yes, I want you."

"Gah, I wish It was me touching you. Seeing how wet you are for me."

"It's always for you, Bo." Lauren whispered.

By now, Bo's hands had already found it's way beneath her underwear. She found her own wetness, pooling between her thighs. The brunette sucked in her own breath as she touched herself, relieving some of the ache that had formed. All she could think about was Lauren's hands on her body. That's all she had thought about for a month. "I want you to think about my mouth covering you, tasting you."

"All I can see if you between my legs, letting your tongue caress me."

"Lo, you always get so wet when I go down on you. I can't get enough." Bo almost groaned out as she continued to please herself. She moved her fingers over her folds and across her clit, wanting more relief.

On the other end of the phone, the blonde was doing the same, dreaming of Bo's fingers entering her body, her tongue moving over her clit. "I'm so close, Bo."

Another moan escaped, Bo sped her movements, wanting to catch up. It wouldn't take long. "I want you to cum with me, Lo."

Lauren's breathing had become sporadic, she could feel her stomach tightening. "Imagine my fingers inside you, filling you, taking you to the edge."

That image did bring Bo close to the edge and she wanted Lauren to follow along. "I'm there, Lauren. Please cum with me."

"I'm Cumming…" Lauren whispered, closed her eyes and brought herself over that edge. Her body shuddered from the intense orgasm that had taken over her body. Bo also let herself go, enjoying the soft moans that were coming through the phone from Lauren. The brunette's body shook violently from the aftershocks of her orgasm, knowing she had waited to long. A month without that relief had been brutal.

Their breathing finally started to shallow out, Lauren was the first one the speak. She swallowed hard and asked a question. "Why haven't we done this yet?"

Bo smiled brightly on the other end of the phone. "So…you liked it?"

"Did I? Bo, sweetheart, I like anything with you." Lauren mentioned with a smile on her face.

"Well, now, I won't be so scared to bring it up."

Lauren chuckled. "You though I wouldn't be into it?"

Bo sighed. "No, it's not that. I just didn't know how you would take it. We never talked about it."

"Bo, please don't be scared to talk to me about anything."

Bo smiled and ran her hand through her long hair. "Promise, babe."

"…and just to let you know, we will be doing this again. We have another long month ahead of us." Lauren stated, making a point.

A point that Bo didn't want to hear. "You didn't have to remind me, but don't worry. Phone sex will be our best friend. I need to make sure you satisfied."

Lauren gave a small laugh. "Oh, don't worry, I have no doubt that you will leave me, completely, utterly satisfied…"


	2. Chapter 2

WILD 2 CH 2

1 Month Later

It took all Lauren could do not to push everyone in front of her out of the way. It was selfish, but she couldn't wait to see what, better yet, whom was waiting for her. Bo has promised that she would be their when she arrived at the airport. Bo had started a summer job with her grandfather and it took up most of her spare time. Lauren wasn't sure how she felt about the whole situation, but she was going to support Bo if that's what made her happy. That's why Lauren made Bo promise to greet her once she arrived back home.

"Lauren!" A familiar voice echoed across the room to her as she stepped off the escalator. She knew the voice didn't come from Bo as her head turned in that direction. A smile still appeared across her face when she saw her mother standing close by.

"Mom, I missed you!" The blonde mentioned as she stepped into her mother's waiting arms. She let out a deep breath that she didn't realize she was holding when she fell into her mother. Lauren had never been away from her this long before.

Donna brushed her hand up and down her daughter's back, enjoying the feeling of Lauren in her arms. It was hard for Donna the past couple months, not being able to check on her every night and see her beautiful face. It was a learning experience for all. "I missed you, too."

They both stayed in each other's embrace a moment longer, until Lauren pulled away. As happy as she was to see her mother, she was very disappointed that Bo was not with her. She flashed her mom a brave smile before speaking. "How about we get my luggage and get home?"

"Sounds like a plan, sweetheart." The older women responded with a smile. She could see the disappointment in Lauren's eyes, but she didn't want to bring it up first. They walked together to the baggage claim and waited a few minutes before Lauren's blue luggage appeared for them to grab. Once in hand, the walked out of the airport together, neither mentioning Bo Dennis.

* * *

"Look, I really need to go. I told you weeks ago that today was important." Bo moaned as she spoke with her grandfather.

The shorter man looked up to his granddaughter, trying to figure out the best way to talk to her. "Isabeau, you need to learn that your work is important. You need to finish this project by the end of the week."

Bo sighed at the older man. "Yes sir, I understand, and it will be finished before the end of the week. I just promised some…"

"What, you promised your girlfriend something? I think she can wait a couple of more hours." Trick spoke his words as nicely as he could. He needed Bo to learn the importance of responsibility and working hard. This little friend she had been dating, is not as in important as her career.

The brunette's good attitude dropped immensely when she realized that she would not be seeing Lauren like she had promised. This was the only thing she had been looking forward to for months. She closed her eyes and envisioned Lauren's blonde hair surrounding her. Bo couldn't wait to smell Lauren's scent and feel the softness that her body provided. All she wanted was Lauren in her arms.

"Isabeau?" Her grandfather questioned as she dazed off.

Bo opened her eyes and acknowledged her grandfather. "I'll get back to work."

* * *

The Lewis family had finally made it home from the airport. Donna didn't say much, she was letting Lauren take the lead on the conversation. Bo had called Donna an hour before Lauren was supposed to arrive to let her know that she wouldn't be traveling with her. Donna could hear the obvious hurt in the brunette's voice, knowing it was something she had been looking forward to it. She was trying her best to stay out of it, but she couldn't let the blonde think that Bo let her down.

"Honey, Bo wanted to be there."

Lauren sighed as she grabbed her luggage from the trunk of the car. "It's okay, mom. I'm fine."

"Then, why do you seem so upset."

They walked into the house together as Lauren spoke. "It's just I don't know how I feel about this job. She has been flaky since she started it and I don't like it."

Donna smiled softly at her only daughter. "Sweetheart, maybe, it's just been hard to communicate since you've been gone. I'm sure it's nothing."

The blonde sighed, she knew her mother was right. "It's just been a long few weeks. I am never doing that again."

A chuckle escaped from Donna's lips. "Good thing, you're old enough to make your own decisions."

"It's not that I didn't enjoy myself. I wouldn't change anything. It's just since Bo has taken this job with her grandfather she's been different."

"Different, how?"

Lauren huffed. "She's always preoccupied when I talk to her. It sounds selfish, but it's just so unlike her."

Donna smiled sweetly at her daughter, wanting to protect her from everything, but she didn't feel like Lauren needed protecting from Bo Dennis. "Lauren, honey, you have to respect Bo and the decisions she makes. You can't let phone conversations deter you from your relationship together. Now, I know for a fact that she did everything she could to be at that airport, trust me."

A sigh escaped softly from Lauren's mouth "I know…"

The sound of someone knocking on the door caused Lauren to pause her sentence and both women looked toward the front door. "Mom, please tell me you didn't invite company."

Donna shook her head and walked toward the front door. She wasn't expecting anyone. The blonde opened the door cautiously and was revealed to see someone familiar one the other side. "Bo, why did you come to the front door? And knock?"

Bo smiled and dropped her head. "I'm sorry, I just didn't know if Lauren still wanted to see me after I didn't show up at the airport. I promised her."

Donna wanted to laugh out loud. She couldn't believe these two couldn't see what was right in front of them. "Sweetheart, I highly doubt that."

"So, she's not mad?" Bo asked hesitantly.

The older woman chuckled this time. "Oh, she's mad, but she still wants to see you."

"Just great…" Bo whispered to herself, not believing she didn't make it to Lauren like she had promised.

Donna opened the door wider to allow Bo entrance to her home. Bo walked cautiously through the foyer and turned the corner into the kitchen, not knowing what to expect from Lauren. Once she was allowed the leave the office, she didn't even think about calling. All she wanted was to see her face to face. To see her beautiful long face, perfect nose and even her amazing brown eyes. They always took her breath away, even today after hours on a plane.

Bo's breath caught when she saw her standing next to the counter. The look in in Lauren's eyes were filled with mixed emotions. The brunette could tell she was disappointed, yet happy to see Bo. There was hope that she could fix the rest of the evening.

"Bo, you're here." Lauren managed to say as she looked over her girlfriend. She was smaller than when she left, but still fit. Her dark hair still captivated the blonde and her lips looked so soft and full. Lauren wasn't used to seeing her girlfriend is dress slacks and a nice blouse, it was nice but different. She much preferred the leather jacket and jeans.

Bo smiled, but sighed as she walked closer to Lauren. "I'm sorry I wasn't at the airport, my…."

Lauren didn't let Bo finish her apology. She silenced her as she brought her lips to Bo's. The blonde honestly didn't even hear what Bo was saying. All she could think about was kissing her lover. It didn't take long for Bo to relax and fall into the kiss. Lauren's hand fell behind Bo's neck and into her long locks as she pulled her closer.

The brunette eyes fell closed and her hands found Lauren's hips, squeezing lightly. She couldn't believe how good Lauren's mouth felt on her own. To much time had passed without a kiss from Lauren Lewis. She swore in that moment she would never let it happen again. Bo finally felt Lauren's tongue line her bottom lip and she graciously accepted the invitation. Their tongues collided, and the kiss continued for a little while longer.

* * *

A few hours later, Lauren and Bo sat alone in her bedroom talking about their time apart. Earlier, they had been interrupted by Donna with an invitation to dinner. They accepted, both starving from not eating much earlier in the day.

"I really am sorry about the airport, Lo." Bo mentioned out loud as she sat beside Lauren against the headboard.

Lauren smiled and leaned over for a chaste kiss. "It's forgiving, this time at least."

Bo raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

The blonde sighed. "It's just since you started working, you've been a little distant."

Bo knew her girlfriend was right. Her grandfather always made her work over when she was supposed to be off. She would make plans with other only to have to cancel them days later. "I really am sorry about that. My grandfather feels like work should come first."

"Do you feel that way?"

Bo shrugged her shoulders. "Not exactly, I feel like you should make time for the people in your life, but what do I know about working?"

Lauren still wasn't sure how she felt about the whole situation. Between Bo's mother and grandfather, everything was just off. She knew she had to let things play out because she didn't want to cause any problems. "Work is important, Bo. There's not doubt, but it shouldn't consume you."

Bo smiled at her worried girlfriend. It was nice to be able to sit and talk in person. She could see Lauren's emotions as she spoke with her. The only good thing about this internship is that it's only for a couple of more weeks until she leaves for NYU. All she wanted to do was get it over with and spend time with Lauren.

"What are you smiling at?" Lauren asked.

Bo shook her head back and forth and shrugged. "I'm thinking about when we get to New York."

Lauren smiled. "Yeah? What about it?"

Bo turned so she was now laying on her side. The brunette brought her hand up to caress Lauren's soft features. She enjoyed watching Lauren close her eyes and melt into her touch. Bo has missed this so much. "About walking around the city, holding your hand. About waking up next to you every morning…"

"Who said you're going to sleep next to me?"

Bo raised an eyebrow at her girlfriend. "You're kidding right?"

Lauren smirked. "You are so easy, Bo Dennis."

They shared a laugh together as Lauren leaned in and kissed her girlfriend. She knew she couldn't compare kissing Bo to anything, but she knew there couldn't be much better. Their lips melded together softly, each of them taking in the other. The blonde guided her hand to Bo's neck and deepened the kiss, trying to remember everything that she had missed.

Bo moaned into Lauren as she deepened the kiss. It was soft, sensual, and beautiful. This wasn't about lust or sex. The brunette could feel Lauren's emotions in the kiss. They were strong and intense, and Bo just let them wash over her. She wanted, no needed, to feel what Lauren was giving to her. When Bo wrapped her arms around her lover, she couldn't hold back her own feelings. The tears started to fall without want and she could feel her body start to fall apart.

Lauren quickly noticed her girlfriends change and quickly pulled her lips away from Bo's. The sight made her heart break. In that moment, Lauren never realized how much her leaving had affected Bo. She knew they had a relationship that was extraordinary, but she could feel Bo's sadness and even her happiness. It was kind of terrifying, but so incredibly awesome.

"I don't know why…why I'm crying…"

"I love you, Bo." Lauren whispered as she buried her head into Bo's neck, holding her tight.


	3. Chapter 3

Wild About You 2

Chapter 3

It had been a week since Lauren had arrived home from Florida and in between Bo's internship and Lauren packing for college, neither had a lot of time for one another. Frustrated wasn't even the word Bo Dennis would use to describe herself in this moment. She sat at her desk outside of her grandfather's office daydreaming. The daydreams were mostly about living with Lauren and what they could accomplish together. Work had been the last thing on her mind all week. She knew she was distant, but with her foul mood, Bo didn't want to get on anyone's bad side, so she stayed to herself.

"Will you please to file these for me?" Jordan, the secretary, politely asked Bo as she sat the files down on Bo's desk. She had no idea she was interrupting Bo from her daydreams.

Bo heard the familiar voice of her grandfather's secretary and sighed to herself. She sat up and noticed the stack of files on the edge of her desk. The brunette looked up at the woman standing in front of her and took her in. Jordan was a beautiful woman, probably in her early thirties. She had dirty blonde hair that was naturally wavy and long and her eyes were a brilliant blue that shined for miles. Bo had a hard time not noticing the attractive woman.

"Did you hear me?"

Bo gulped. "Umm yes, yes I'll file them."

Jordan's bright smile flashed when Bo finally responded. "Thank you. I'll check on you later."

The brunette waited for the secretary to walk away before she moved. She dragged the files, so they were stationed in front of her, they were just personnel files from employees the worked in the office and she had filed them several times before today. With a sigh, Bo stood up and toted the files to room behind her. She managed to open the door successfully and plop the files onto a table in the middle of the room. One by one, she sorted the folders by last name, placing them in front of the filing cabinets they belong in.

As the time went by, Bo heard her phone vibrate within the pocket of her small jacket. It was normally cold inside the office, so she left a nice jacket at her desk to have if she needed it. Bo's attention left the files as she reached for the phone. A big smile plastered across her face when she saw who the message was from.

 _Lauren: Will I see you later?_

 _Bo: Will you come over when I get home?_

The brunette smiled when she sent the text. Believe it or not, the hadn't been intimate since Lauren had returned home. There was always something going on. Aife had left this morning on a flight to London so she had the house to herself and she was planning on taking advantage of that.

 _Lauren: Of course, I miss you._

 _Bo: You saw me at breakfast._

 _Lauren: I miss you…without clothes on._

The text caught Bo completely off guard. She was not expecting the blonde to be so carefree, but after this summer things had changed. Everything had been so innocent and sweet between them before she left for Florida, but she was quickly learning Lauren Lewis was a little kinky. Bo Dennis didn't mind that one bit.

 _Bo: Gah, Lo. You have no idea what you do to me._

 _Lauren: I'll see you, tonight._

Bo liked how Lauren dropped the subject. She didn't have to tell Lauren because Lauren already knew. The blonde just did it for Bo and there was no denying it. Kenzi mentioned to her over the summer that she looked at Lauren like a piece of meat, like Kobe beef meat. If you know Kenzi, she played out the whole scenario, which made Bo laugh at the thought of it. The problem was that it was true, every time she saw Lauren, she wanted to eat her up.

The clock chimed at three o' clock, knocking Bo out of her daze. She quickly put the phone away and went back to filing personnel folders. With a deep breath, she thought about her last day which was only a couple of days away. Bo Dennis knew for sure that office jobs was not her forte.

* * *

Lauren let herself into the Dennis home and immediately placed the takeout she had bought on the counter. Bo wouldn't be home for another thirty minutes, but she wanted a few minutes alone. Lauren's mother had taken the week off to help her pack and to spend time with her, but sometimes a girl just needs a break. Being OCD, she couldn't help but pick up a few things and put them away before she sat down on the couch. Lauren laid down and closed her eyes, so she could relax. Her thoughts immediately went to Bo and their first kiss, which was on the couch she was now laying on. She wanted Bo now just as much as she had wanted her a year ago. She was in love and there was no getting out of it.

When the Bo arrived home, she quickly made her way into the house. She was so giddy it was almost embarrassing. Bo dropped her bag on the kitchen counter where, so she noticed the bag of takeout. The brunette smiled to herself, knowing the blonde was around. "Lauren?"

The blonde had failed to answer her call and Bo took it upon herself to look around. It didn't take long for Bo to find her girlfriend who was sprawled across the couch asleep. A smile appeared on her face at the sight. Lauren's long legs were crossed at the ankles. With shorts on, Bo could see the tanned skin she had acquired from the Florida sun. The brunette licked her lips when she noticed Lauren's top had ridden up, showing off her very toned stomach. It was like her belly-button was teasing the brunette, waiting for her to touch it. Bo's eyes broke away from her stomach and finally rested on Lauren's face. It was peaceful and beautiful, her soft features branding into Bo's memory.

Bo silently watched her girlfriend breath in and out slowly, her soft, but quite snore, tantalizing the brunette. She was caught in an in-between, not sure if she should wake up the blonde or not. With a soft sigh, Bo walked out of the living room, deciding to let her girlfriend sleep. She walked back into the kitchen, smelling the food Lauren had left on the counter earlier. Again, she decided against opening the food that she wanted to share with her girlfriend. The brunette thought momentarily on what to do with her spare time and immediately decided on a shower.

Bo practically leaped up the staircase and into her bedroom. She walked to her dresser and pulled out some clothes for later before making her way toward the bathroom. On her way, she carefully stripped of her clothing, so she was ready for a shower. As Bo turned on the shower, she reached in to feel the temperature. Once the water was to her liking, she stepped inside, letting the warm water cascade over her tense body. Bo let out a deep breath, enjoying the shower she needed after a long day. Her thoughts consumed her, thinking about Lauren, work and…

"I thought I heard something."

The brunette jumped slightly as the voice startled her. She bit her bottom lip as a smile appeared. Bo pulled the shower curtain back and looked over the woman who had interrupted her. She was shocked at what she saw. Her beautiful girlfriend was standing there naked as the day she was born. Bo gulped and took in her long legs and sculpted torso, it had been way to long.

"Are you going to invite me in?" The blonde asked quietly, almost like she was scared she had done something wrong.

That knocked Bo out of her thoughts and quickly back to reality. "Umm yeah, I'm sorry."

Lauren chuckled at Bo, she knew she had caught her off guard. When Bo pulled back the curtain more, she took Bo's outstretched hand and stepped into the shower with her. Lauren closed her eyes as the warm water hit her body. It didn't take long until she felt her girlfriend's hands wrapped around her bare waist. Her eyes remained closed and she could soon feel Bo's lips on her shoulder. It was so soft and sensual, it made her week in the knees.

Bo kissed Lauren's shoulder softly and took in her scent. She had missed this closeness, this need she felt for Lauren. Her lips moved up her shoulder and across her neck where she could whisper into Lauren's ear. "You are so beautiful…"

"I missed you." Lauren whispered back.

That was Bo's green light, her hands abandoned Lauren's waist and moved slowly around her back, mapping across the soft skin. The water let her hands glide lazily across the tender flesh. Bo needed this moment and she wanted to remind Lauren of how much she had missed her. Her hands softly pulled Lauren closer to her body and allowed her lips to capture Lauren's.

The blonde took Bo in, relishing the feeling of their lips together. It had been way to long and Lauren didn't want to take it slow. Lauren's hands buried themselves in Bo's dark hair and moved her lips closer. She opened, allowing their tongues to collide. Loud groans emerged from the two lovers as they enjoyed the kiss they were sharing.

Excitement flooded Bo as the kiss deepened. The brunette couldn't wait any longer, she tore her lips away from Lauren's and found her jaw. Her hands quickly followed and caressed the exact places her lips touched. From her amazing jawline, to her long neck, then across her endearing collarbone, Bo wanted to kiss it all at once. She eventually slowed her actions when Lauren's breasts came into view, with one glance at her lover, she took the nipple into her mouth, tasting it, teasing her.

"Yes, Bo…" Lauren murmured out, wanting to feel more of Bo.

Bo couldn't help but smile before her tongue flicked across the hard nipple, wanting to hear more from Lauren. The brunette's hands grasped Lauren's waist again and kept her lips traveling down to her ultimate destination. Her lips slowly caressed over Lauren's toned abdomen, down her jutting hipbone and finally to the peak of her mound. Bo's lips placed a small kiss in that same spot as her knees hit the bottom of the shower. She rested the side of her face against Lauren's lower abdomen and allowed her hands to fall softly down her backside, caressing it softly, before moving them to the back of her thighs.

It was hard for Lauren to keep her knees from giving out on her. Bo's hands on her body felt like magic. As Bo's hands moved across her legs, she couldn't help but place one hand softly into Bo's wet hair and the other to brace against the slick wall of the shower. Lauren couldn't wait to have Bo's hands or mouth on her, her own hands weren't cutting it anymore. She could feel her breathing speed up from the excitement, her heart racing so fast it could burst out of her chest. The things that Bo Dennis could make her feel.

When Bo's lips finally made contact, Lauren let out a long, welcome sigh. It felt as good as she remembered. Lauren's eyes closed, making sure to feel every lick and suck that was administered. She felt Bo's tongue draw lazily between her folds and her nose hit her clit gently. The blonde couldn't help but groan loudly at the sensation her lover was causing.

Bo knew what she was doing. She was taking her time, wanting to draw it out. The brunette took her time tasting and remembering what it was like to do this to Lauren. Her taste, her warmth was all so inviting, and Bo had no intention of stopping. She moved her lips to suck lightly on Lauren's clit as her fingers moved from behind, leisurely stroking over Lauren's folds.

The blonde jerked her hips immediately when she felt Bo's fingers. She felt her lover's hand tighten against her back and her fingers lightly slip between her folds. Lauren knew she was wet, and she knew Bo enjoyed that when she heard her moan between her legs. She was ready for more. She was so tired of waiting. "Bo, I need you, now. Please don't stop."

With a grin and a request like that, Bo had no intention on denying her lover anything. She immediately entered two fingers into Lauren and paid extra attention to Lauren's swollen clit. Bo's tongue and lips worked against her and her fingers moved in and out of her warm pussy. Lauren's moans all but made Bo redouble her efforts, trying to make Lauren cum against her.

Lauren let Bo know when she had found the correct rhythm. "Right there, don't stop."

Only a few more seconds lapsed, before she felt Lauren tighten around her. The brunette slowed her efforts, continuing to move slowly inside of the blonde. Bo could also feel Lauren's fingers wrap securely into her long hair, steadying herself against her.

Lauren's moan was delayed, and her smile was obvious that the orgasm was extremely satisfying. She steadied herself against her lover before she looked down to see Bo looking up at her. Lauren's breathing slowed when she made eye contact with Bo. Beautiful really couldn't describe Bo. Honestly, Lauren could never find the words to describe the amazing brunette. She watched as her lover made her way back up her body, placing kisses as she went, always teasing her. Both smiled when Bo finally stood in place in front of Lauren. The blonde leaned in to put a small kiss on her lover's cheek before whispering…."my turn."


End file.
